


Thanksgiving Traditions

by kiranerys42



Series: Short & Sweet [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42
Summary: David and Patrick go to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Short & Sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Thanksgiving Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts).



> In response to a prompt by olivebranchesandredwine: "Patrick and David getting frisky at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade."

"Cheer up, David, it's Thanksgiving!" Patrick said, his breath warm against David's neck as he wrapped his arms around David from behind. 

"Thanksgiving was over a month ago," David grumbled, "and I'm _freezing_ right now. Far too freezing to be cheerful."

"How have you never been to this thing before, anyway? I thought you used to live here."

"Yes, and back then, my American Thanksgiving tradition consisted primarily of staying as far away from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade as I could."

"Well," Patrick said, "I'm glad we can have our own traditions, now."

"This is _not_ going to become a tradition, Patrick. This is--a one-time thing."

"Well, how about after this, we go back to the hotel--" Patrick took a glove off so he could slide his hand under David's sweater and against his bare skin. Patrick's hand was warm, but the feeling still made David shiver. "--and I show you _just_ how thankful I am? Does that sound like a good tradition to start?"

David swallowed hard. "That's...mmhm. I'd like that."


End file.
